Making a Match
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Jaitlyn and Natella. Caitlyn attempts to set up Nate and Ella and Jason goes along with it. For angellwings' birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Story for angellwings' birthday. Which is today. She asked for a Natella, and I was only too happy to oblige. With the necessary Jaitlyn in it of course. It's going to be two, maybe three chapters. So look for quick updates. Or maybe slow. Either way.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOGAN. You are a truly great friend, and I'm lucky to know you. Thanks for all the help with stories, and for listening to me complain about school stuff and friends and family and whatever else it is that we talk about.

This goes for all my FF friends, but Logan gets a shout-out because it's her birthday.

* * *

"And you want to set up Nate and Ella why?" Jason asked Caitlyn as he flopped down on his bed.

"Because…don't you want to see your friends happy?" she asked, laying on her stomach next to him.

"But…they're so…different…" Jason said, furrowing his brow.

"You could say the same thing about us, dude. And actually," Caitlyn trailed off, smiling, "one of the boy's counselors already said so…"

Jason propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes. "Which counselor?" he ground out. "If it's that Brian guy again…"

Caitlyn smiled and pushed Jason back down to the bed. "You need to calm down, sir. Brian's not my type…he's too…dignified and unflappable."

"But seriously, where'd you get that Nate and Ella idea from?" Jason asked, pulling Caitlyn against him in a hug.

She sighed and put her chin in her hands, oblivious to Jason's slight groan of pain as her elbows dug into his chest. "I don't know…they just interact really well together…and Ella kind has a thing for him and it'd just be cool to have the six of us dating because we all already hang out together all the time but I think sometimes they get tired of us two and Mitchie and Shane acting all couple-y at times. So what do you think? Yay or nay?"

"I think you've been spending too much time with Mitchie and not enough with me," Jason said, pushing her elbows off of his clavicle. Good gravy, were Caitlyn's elbows pointy.

"I'm not the one who had to leave camp to go record a single for three days," Caitlyn said. "Actually…three days. That's a long time to be recording a single, isn't it? Maybe I'm a bit of a distraction for you…"

"Caity, I'm distracted by everything," Jason said.

Caitlyn gave him a stern look.

"Except by other girls, of course," he said quickly.

Caitlyn smiled. "Better. But seriously. What do you think about it?"

Jason was silent for a moment as he bit his lip and studied Caitlyn's face. She looked at him with that pleasepleaseplease puppy dog face and he sighed. He was a total softy when it came to his girlfriend.

"Fine," he sighed, sitting up. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Well, I know what we can't do."

"Which is…?"

"Well, Ella's girly, so we can't dress her up and hope that Nate gets all slack-jawed over it, so that's out."

Jason leaned close to Caitlyn. "You can dress up anytime you want…" he whispered. Caitlyn jumped off his bed with a blush.

"Shut up," she said, hitting his shoulder. "You know I don't like it when you do stuff like that."

"Don't lie to me, Caity," Jason said, pulling her back to him and making her sit on his lap.

"…that wasn't a lie. I hate it when you give me goosebumps like that," Caitlyn said with a sigh. She crossed her arms and stared sullenly at the hole in her jeans.

Jason smirked. "You should maybe get over that. I like giving you goosebumps."

She turned her head towards him. "Jase…you're mean," but there was a smile on her face, so it had little effect.

"Well, I'll make it up to you by actually helping you set up Ella and Nate and not just agreeing that it'd be a good idea."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked, a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged. "It might be nice to do something for them."

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You are awesome and wonderful and I'm totally lucky to have such a nice guy as my boyfriend," she said, cuddling against him.

He kissed the top of her head. "You are lucky."

Caitlyn gave him another look.

"And so am I," he said immediately.

She smiled.

"I can't believe you trained me so well in just a few weeks of dating…" Jason commented.

"I'm good at manipulation," Caitlyn said.

"Well obviously. I mean, you're planning on setting up two people who are quite possibly the two most jinx-y-ish when it comes to being set up."

"That's when it was Shane and Mitchie trying to set them up. We're different. And Shane and Mitchie were setting them up with all kinds of crazy people. We're setting them up with each other. Any crazy the other one has won't be much of a surprise and they already know how to handle it."

"Fair point. I don't even know why Shane thought that that crazy Sierra girl would be a good idea for Nate. She was…"

"Fake from her tan to Gucci bag?" Caitlyn offered.

"The tan was obvious, but…how'd you know about the bag?"

Caitlyn's eyes went wide in slight panic. "Because…I'm a girl and I know these things?" she said slowly.

Jason shrugged. "Okay. How do you want to go about Operation…Natella?"

Caitlyn snorted. "Nice name.

"What?" Jason whined.

"Nothing. It's a good thing you're already rich and famos and cute though."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "You do realize I'm bigger than you, right? And if you keep using thinly veiled insults against me, I'll retaliate, right?"

"Oh, really?"

Jason grinned evilly and before Caitlyn knew what was happening, she was flat on her back and Jason was looming over her, his hands tickling her sides.

"JASON!" Caitlyn shrieked through her laughter. "JASON, OKAY, OKAY. YOU WIN!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're not the only one who can train their significant other."

"Just for that," Caitlyn said, "You get this." She shoved him off of her and took off running for the door, jumping off the porch and made for the dining hall, laughing as she heard Jason clambering and wheezing behind her.

Caitlyn was almost to the door when she saw the line of people coming out the door, but she didn't stop in time and before she could catch herself, she ran over Ella who then knocked over Nate who was standing in front of her.

"Ca-Cait-Caitlyn…" Jason gasped, appearing behind the three teens and helping Caitlyn to her feet. "Do-don't do that anymore. The running and the jumping over bushes and stuff. These jeans are really tight."

"Not my problem, dude," Caitlyn said with a smile. "Besides," she said quietly, cocking her head in the direction of Ella and Nate, who were both trying to look at each other while at the same time, not look at each other. "Look what I made happen."

Jason rolled his eyes and put an arm around Caitlyn's waist, leading her away from the other two.

"This is going to get ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Yep. And you're going to love every minute of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Second part of this wonderful little fic. xD Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, my lord, I can't believe you talked me into this," Jason whispered in Caitlyn's ear as they sat in his cabin with Nate and Ella watching a movie on his laptop.

"Shuddup. They're adorable!" she whispered back. She settled into his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked, looking up at him. "This part of the movie always scares me."

"It's Signs," he said in a mystified tone. "It's not that scary."

"It's scary to me."

"You're such a baby."

"Hey, at least I can watch this movie alone. Unlike someone I know."

"That was one time!"

"Shh! I like this movie!" Nate said.

"Sorry," Jason said with a wince. "I'll shut my girlfriend up now."

"Just don't get all cutesy-couple-y on me, okay? I don't deal well with that."

"This coming from the guy who writes love songs that make twelve year olds scream in ecstasy?" Ella said from next to him.

"I can write stuff without meaning it."

"Yes, but you do mean it," Jason said.

"I thought you were trying to shut up your girlfriend," Nate said with a glare.

"I lied."

"Shouldn't your voice get all high and squeaky?"

"You must be mistaking me for my doppelganger."

"You and your crazy doppelganger theory. Don't you think we'd know if we had twins running around LA?"

"It's a really big city."

"But still. If we're famous, someone would notice."

"Not if they live in an alternate universe."

"Of course they live in an alternate universe," Nate said mildly.

"Well, they have to. And they're just like us. Except they have different names. And Shane's doppelganger isn't as rude. He's just really dense."

"You mean like the two of you?" Ella said. Caitlyn briefly high-fived her and settled back into her place on Jason's shoulder.

"Can we get back to the movie, please?" Nate begged.

"Fine," Jason said.

"I'm pretty sure Caitlyn's trying to set us up," Ella said softly, leaning over the bowl of popcorn and whispering in Nate's ear. She tried to ignore how awesome the combination of popcorn and Nate smelled. It was really hard.

"Ah, so you caught on too. Good. Glad to know I'm not alone in disdain for this awful set-up."

"Awful?"

"I meant awful the way we were set up. Not awful being set up with you."

"Really?"

"Well, look at it this way, at least Caitlyn managed to set us up with people we actually like. Mitchie fails in this aspect every single time."

"Yeah, I've never forgiven her for setting me up with her cousin who actually abandoned me in the middle of that amusement park."

"You mean Will?" Nate asked. Ella nodded. "I'll kill him," he muttered. Nobody did that to Ella.

"What?" Ella asked confusedly.

Nate cleared his throat. "Nothing."

She gave him a measuring stare. She shrugged and turned back to the movie when she noticed Caitlyn staring at her and Nate.

Because that wasn't creepy at all.

Ella briefly caught Jason's eye. He smiled and nodded. Jason leaned over Caitlyn and whispered something in her ear. She went back to the movie, concentrating on how best to ignore Nate's aura.

"Nothing's going to happen if you keep leering and them. Now either pay attention to the movie or me..." Jason said softly to Caitlyn.

"Psh. You just want to make out with me. In front of Nate and Ella."

"Well, it could spur them on and make them realize their feelings for each other."

"Are you really trying to talk me into making out with you? You do realize that you don't need to do that, right?"

"Even in the presence of other people?" Jason asked, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist and tugging her closer.

"_Especially_ in the presence of other people. You know I like proving to people you're mine," Caitlyn said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jason took the opportunity while Caitlyn was distracted to quietly fist-bump Nate in distracted Caitlyn victory before turning his head slightly and meeting his girlfriend's lips with his.

Ella had to remember to breathe while Nate had his arm around her shoulders and fist-bumping Jason. This was not good for her…or his health.

Caitlyn was feeling a little self-conscious with the kissing. She was pretty sure she had accidentally kicked Ella a few times. Oh well. At least it was pushing her against Nate.

And then Ella shoved her leg and Caitlyn almost fell off the couch.

"Dammit, why are you so cute Jason?" she asked, pulling back from his eager kisses.

"Because I have awesome curly hair and a smile to die for?"

"Shut up, I like this movie," Ella ordered.

Caitlyn leaned over and whispered, "Pay attention to Nate."

"I'm trying not to pay attention. He smells nice and he looks all handsome and rugged."

Caitlyn snorted at Ella's proclamation of Nate being 'rugged' when the rugged man himself sighed heavily and paused the movie.

"Are you two just going to be girly and giggle or are we going to watch the movie?"

Jason sighed himself and put his head on Caitlyn's shoulder. These two had better get together so he could have more alone time with his Caity. "You've totally missed the point of tonight, dude."

"And what was the point?" Nate asked evenly.

Jason started to speak and Caitlyn elbowed him and gave him a sharp look. He gave her a wide-eyed look and she shook her head. He rolled his eyes and sighed. She drew a finger across her neck and he backed away from her.

Silence reigned awkwardly in the room for a few moments as everyone seemed to avoid someone else's eyes when the door swung open loudly and Mitchie and Shane walked in the room.

Nate immediately jumped up and yelled out a loud "Yes!" which caused Ella's face to fall so quickly, Caitlyn could have sworn it always looked like that. Caitlyn was so mad at Mitchie and Shane interrupting the setup that she fixed the pair with a withering glare that could melt an iceburg in two seconds. She was barely aware of Jason who had sighed heavily the moment the two walked in and placed his head in his hands in defeat.

Nate walked out the door as quick as he could, not noticing the pout growing on Ella's face as he disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter of Making a Match. This might be a cop-out, but Merry Christmas, Logan. Enjoy the Natella fluff you asked for. xD**

"I'm so, so, so sorry that Nate left the way he did…that was not cool and I'm really mad at him. I could punch him if you want?" Caitlyn said, trying to cheer up a frowny Ella.

"Nah. It's okay. He didn't realize how happy I was it was a set-up," Ella said, hugging her stuffed unicorn doll to her chest.

"Well, he's a boy, he's obli—how'd you know it was a set-up?"

Ella gave her a look. "Please, Cait. You are so obvious. You were staring at me and Nate and barely paying attention to Jason…who was trying very hard to get your attention, I might add."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know. The boy's head over heels for me, I'll spend time with him later, just the two of us. But first…you and Nate. You could tell I was staring at you two?"

"Who couldn't tell? I mean, seriously. _Nate_ could tell. We actually talked about how very clear it was that it was an attempted set-up."

Caitlyn groaned and hid her head in Ella's shoulder. "It was that obvious?" she asked.

"Yeah, honey, it was. Do us a favor next time and _don't_? Nate might actually have been okay with it if you hadn't been staring at us like a kid in a candy store."

"Oh god, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sosososo sorry that I messed up you and Nate's potential relationship all because of my freaky compulsion to stare at two people on an awkward date!"

"The only thing awkward about it was your staring."

Caitlyn stood up and walked across the room to her bed. "Or you calling him 'rugged'. That's kind of awkward. I mean, I know he wears as much plaid as a lumberjack, but buff he is not."

"Psh. Now I know you've been dating Jason too long, otherwise you would have noticed. The boy is built like a fine piece of architecture."

Caitlyn threw a spare pillow at Ella's bed. "El. Go to sleep. 'built like a fine piece of architecture' is about the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"BUT HE IS."

"Okay, fine. Is he the Arch of Triumph or the Coliseum?"

"NOW who's the one who needs to go to bed?"

"See, Jason's the Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany…"

"CAITY. Stop comparing boys to famous European landmarks. It's creepy and weird."

"They compare us to Disney Princesses. Or at least Jason said they did."

"Well, compare them to something more normal," Ella said.

"But I can't compare them to Disney Princes. What if they don't match which princess we are?"

"Caitlyn Michelle Gellar and Ella Francine Pador. Shut your mouths and go to sleep. I am begging you," Mitchie said, sitting up in bed.

"Oh c'mon Mitch…you know you want to talk about which prince Shane is…" Caitlyn cajoled.

"Naveen," she said instantly. "End of conversation."

"Oh, now you _have_ to listen to what I think the boys are!" Caitlyn said. "Jason is Aladdin because he's jokey and different and Nate is Snow White's Prince Charming because he's boring and has no personality and only talks when he sings."

"Not true, Caitlyn Michelle," Ella said.

"Oh, yeah, Francie? Well, then, who is he?"

"Phillip. Because he's sarcastic and charming and can sing and would totally slay a dragon."

"That's the most ridiculous argument I ever heard," Caitlyn said.

"Oh yes, this coming from the girl dating the street rat with the pet monkey."

"Hey! He got a magic lamp and cleaned himself up! Plus you know Jason would totally take a girl on a magic carpet ride all over the freaking world just to impress her."

"Would that work on you?" Ella asked.

"Depends," she said with a shrug.

"It would. You pretend to not go for big, romantic gestures, but you love them. Why else would you date Jason. He's like, the master at that kind of stuff," Mitchie said sleepily.

"Fine, fine. Jason swept me off my feet with a stupid canoe ride. Is that what you want to hear?" Caitlyn admitted.

Mitchie and Ella burst out laughing.

"Can we just stop it? Yes, I used to be mean and cold and evil and unfeeling," Caitlyn said.

"And then you met Jason and he melted your heart of iceeeeeee."

"Yeah, yeah. He's the greatest ever, I know."

"As fantastic as this conversation has been, ladies, we need sleep. Please. I beg of you," Mitchie said.

"Fine, fine. Tomorrow I'm beating Nate into a bloody pulp though," Caitlyn said, turning over to go to sleep.

"Not if I do it first," Ella said pleasantly.

"And people think I'm crazy," Caitlyn said as she closed her eyes.

Nate, Jason and Shane were sitting at breakfast, waiting for the girls to get to the table. When they finally did, Nate was confused when Ella didn't sit next to him. She stood there instead, looking at the three brothers expectantly.

"I believe she wants you to move to the other side and sit with your brothers," Mitchie said to Nate.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because," Ella said simply.

Nate sighed. "Fine." He got up and moved and Ella proceeded to sit in the corner diagonally across from him.

The entire meal was awkward and relatively quiet. And Nate could not understand for the life of him what had Ella so pissed off.

"So…how are you today?" Nate asked Ella.

She gave him an incredulous look and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Ella's _fine_, Nate," Caitlyn said. She turned to Ella. "I'm done with my breakfast. How about you?"

"Finished. Let's go, Caitlyn," Ella said, getting up from the table.

Mitchie and Shane left soon after and Nate turned to Jason.

"Why is Ella—and Caitlyn too, for that matter—pissed at me?"

Jason gave Nate a blank look. "You're really asking me that?"

"Yes."

"Dude. Last night? The very obvious set-up that Caitlyn orchestrated? You and the lovely Ella Francine Pador?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Bro…you are so dense."

"What? What did I miss?"

"While you've been penning odes to Ella's eyes or…ears…or toes…she's been pining for you. All the way down to her oded toes."

"I do not write songs about her toes. That's ridiculous."

"The point, Nate," Jason said.

"Yeah?"

"Ella _likes_ you, dude. And the fact that as soon as Shane and Mitchie walked in the room, you ran out, hurt Ella's _feelings._ You do know what feelings are, right?"

"I'm not a robot, Jase."

"Could have fooled me."

"Wait…back up. Ella likes me?" Nate asked.

"You know what, Nate? Figure it out on your own. I can't help you anymore." Jason said, getting up from the table and walking off.

Ella sat down at the docks and crossed her arms. Nate Gray was a jerk. An oblivious, self-absorbed, jerk.

She picked at her nail polish and sighed.

"Hey, there…" said a voice. Ella turned around.

"Hi, Nate," she said shortly.

"So…I figured out why you're mad at me…" he said. "Can I sit with you?" he asked.

"First tell me why I'm mad at you," she demanded.

"Because you like me and I acted like an idiot last night on the set-up."

"Who'd you talk to that got that realization through your head?"

"Jason."

"Should have known."

"Hey!" Nate said. "I can figure things out on my own."

"Not lately," Ella pouted.

"No need to rub it in," Nate said.

"Well, next time a girl is clearly showing interest in you, don't ignore it," Ella said, attempting to stand up.

Nate quickly got up and pulled on her wrist before she could get away. "Hopefully, Ella, there won't be a next time."

"What?" she asked.

"I have every intention of ignoring every single girl who's interested in me, besides you."

"You…do?"

"Yeah," Nate said, "I really do."

He pulled Ella against him and gently kissed her cheek.

"Really, Nate? You piss me off and you think a kiss in the cheek is going to fix it?"

"I was just getting started," he said, giving her a real kiss this time.

"Caity…Get away from the damn window already and pay attention to me."

"Jase, shut up. I just want to see what's going on with Nate and Ella…" Caitlyn said, peering out the window. "Dude, dude. They're kissing. They're kissing on the dock! Yes! Hah! I knew my plan would work!"

"Dude? _Dude_? What am I, your buddy or your boyfriend?" Jason asked accusingly.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned back to him. "Sugarpie Honeybunch? You like that better?"

"No. What I'd like is for you to come away from the window and pay attention to me."

"And what would happen after this?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. The same thing Nate and Ella are probably still doing on the docks?"

"Really?" Caitlyn said, closing the distance between them.

"Dude. We haven't made out since the day you got it in your head we should set up Nate and Ella."

"Dude?"

"You said it first!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"Now you know how I feel."

"Also, Jason. I suggested we set them up _yesterday._ We're not Shane and Mitchie who feel the need to make out in front of everyone, all the time."

"But we are dating. And I want to kiss you. Because I like kissing you. It's probably one of my favorite things ever. Because you smell good. And you're cuddly. And your hair is soft. And I like that peppermint vanilla lip balm you wear."

"Jason…" Caitlyn said shyly, blushing.

"Hah! I made you blush! I totally made you blush! I made my girlfriend blush!"

Caitlyn suddenly pushed Jason onto his back against the bed. "Shut up," she growled.

"That's not very nice," Jason said.

"You always said you didn't like me because I was nice…in fact, I very clearly remember you saying you liked me because I was rude."

"I also like you because you have a sunny disposition, sparkly eyes and an infectious smile."

"Good god, just kiss me already, you idiot."

"See, there's that rudeness of yours I love."

"Jase, sweetie. Shush," Caitlyn said, pressing her lips against his.

"Okay," he said happily, pulling her down next to him on the bed. "Glad you're back though."

"I _said,_ shush," she hissed, running her fingers through his hair and cuddling against him.


End file.
